


If a Black Cat Crosses Your Path...

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animals, Bad Luck, Cats, Crowley & Anathema Device Friendship, Crowley is bad with animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's cottage gets an unexpected visitor and Crowley has a very unlucky day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	If a Black Cat Crosses Your Path...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Discord Server's Guess the Author lucky round 13, for the prompt "luck."
> 
> Somewhat inspired by Neil Gaiman's appearance at Ineffablecon 2

Aziraphale was reading when he heard the crash. He was used to Crowley bumping around when he woke up but this was unusually loud.

Aziraphale ran into the hall and found his partner lying at the bottom of the staircase staring dazedly upwards.

“I just tripped over a shadow,” Crowley muttered.

“What?”

“I swear, I was heading downstairs and I ssstumbled over this dark blur.”

“You can admit you forgot how legs work,” Aziraphale sighed. “I won’t judge you.”

“M’serious,” Crowley whined.

“It’s alright, Dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling him up. “I’ll get you some coffee.”

Crowley’s day did not improve.

“Ssson of a—” Crowley burst in from the garden, cradling one hand.

“What--?”

“Sssslammed my bloody hand in the door!” he spat.

“I’ll get ice!”

A deluge of water poured out of the freezer as Aziraphale opened it.

“Damn! It appears the freezer has malfunctioned.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Crowley turned, slipped in the ice-water, and crashed to the floor again.

Crowley sighed as he sprawled on the couch, a cool rag on his forehead and his legs propped on Aziraphale’s lap as the angel read.

He heard a squeaky murmur of a sound and jolted upright.

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

Crowley hushed Aziraphale. There was a faint scratching.

“That!”

“Probably the wind, Dear. Just relax.”

Twenty minutes later he heard it again, but louder.

”MEOOOOOW!”

“Either there’s a cat in here or I’ve lost my mind!” Crowley shouted.

“Why would there be a cat in the house?” Aziraphale asked.

“I dunno, but I’m hearing one,” Crowley said, getting up and stalking around the room. “Go get a can of sardines.”

“I didn’t buy sardines.”

“Me neither, but they’re in the cupboard. Might as well use ‘em.”

One hour into their closet stakeout watching the mysterious sardines while Crowley held a laundry basket at the ready, Aziraphale wondered if demons could get concussed.

“Perhaps we—”

“Ssssshhh!!!!”

A black ball of fur slunk around the corner towards the fish.

Crowley leapt, dropping the basket over the cat. “Gotcha!”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, walking past Crowley to lift the basket.

The cat looked up with big yellow eyes and mewed, a sound Aziraphale practically mimicked as the creature darted into the shadow of a bookcase.

“That’s what tripped me!” Crowley gasped. “Probably why I’ve been having bad luck all day…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aziraphale said, scooping up the cat.

Crowley scoffed but reached to pet the animal. It hissed and clawed his hand.

“Fuck!” Crowley hissed back.

“Oh Dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling the cat to his chest and inspecting Crowley’s injury. “He certainly seems to dislike you.”

“Most animals do.”

“Well, what should do with him?”

Crowley pulled his mobile out. “Got an idea.”

\-----

Anathema answered her phone without checking the caller-ID. “Hello, Crowley.”

“Book-girl!” he said cheerfully. “You’re a witch, want a familiar?”

“His name is Lucky,” she heard Aziraphale shout in the background.

“What are you talking about?”

The phone vibrated. She lowered it to see a picture of Aziraphale holding an adorable black cat pop onto her screen. She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this story. They give me life!
> 
> You can also find me on Social Media on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921).


End file.
